Ebony darkness and ivory light
by Viridi
Summary: Link becomes evil due to a cursed blade and ganon beomes good due to a sacred shield link is destroying hyrule while others are trying to save it credit goes to people on the zelda rping forum mostly nexarkXIII it was her idea rated T for langauge OCS
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story from the Zelda rping forum

If you never saw it it's in the Zelda forum section and it's in the top 2

Chapter 1

In a pitch black forest, forever shrouded by an impenetrable night rests the temple of darkest night. A young man who was once bright, lively, and kind. The young man now was dark, bitter, and hateful. The blade he held in his hands, the Ebony Blade. It has tainted the depths of the poor boys soul. Turning his silken gold hair into black, straw like strands that resembled threads of coal. His lively blue eyes replaced by bloody pools of black and crimson. His skin taking on a white ethereal glow. Last his tunic, once the legendary green garb of the chosen hero now a pale purple, Link. He looks around his surroundings to get a feel for the land. "Hmph idiotic princess... She thinks I would sacrifice everything for this pitiful country? HAH! Let Ganondorf fill this land with monsters for all I care. I didn't ask to be chosen by Farore so why should I risk my life for those who won't appreciate my efforts!" He starts walking toward the edge of the forest. A gerudo woman she worn yellow clothes. a see through shall around her torso. with the typical gerudo features, red hair, dark skin, long nose. She has new leaf green eyes. Stands at about 5`8 her hair is medium length and let down instead of held in a ponytail. She stepped out of the few remaining shadows of the bright temple "Lord, We have received reports of a Link look alike attacking Hyrule castle town. The area is on fire and water won't put the flames out. It matches the description of Dins fire." The gerudo woman stepped closer to see what her master was so enthralled with. "Leave me be Renàle! Can you not see that I am busy! This shield isn't really my first choice but the other source of ancient magic has vanished. I can't tell what kind of magic is within this Ivory shield but it is powerful! It might help me overthrow that wicked princess once and for all! She has banished my people to the desert and refused trade. Termina is too far away to establish trade routes. The only chance for survival my people have is if I get rid of that woman and take hyrule. I think this shield can help." He went on, and on. Renàle was quite used to her lords rants about the vile princess and hyrule. Ganondorf went to grab the shield. That act along with links would change the fate of hyrule forever.


	2. ebony temple part 1

The first chapter was short but here is a long on original characters belong to Sylvia was made by me Kitoran was made by Kitoran Foxx Renàle was made by NexrkXIII

Chapter 2 ebony temple part 1

Kitoran a man with black Kokiri tunic with black tights and black boots. bright pink hair

He has a very pale tone and his eyes seem to shift from green to black on his mood. He has a slash mark across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. He walking through a strange part of the forest where it always seemed to be in near blackness. As he wanders he finds a strange temple like building. "Huh...I wonder what this is?"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" said a girl with behind Kitoran she had a green skirt and shirt. Long black hair. red eyes. Stands about 5.3 feet tall. And has a red head band. "And why should i listen to you little girl?" Kitoran said turning to face the girl. "because I saw what happened to the last person to go in there" said the girl "He was corrupted turned evil. so unless you want to be like that don't go in there" she said "Heh i know that feel all to well" Kitoran said Drawing an inch of the blade at his side a massive dark aura seeps from it. but as soon as he drew it the closed it. "I came here to investigate what happened because i need to know if this corruption may be similar to mine and if so i can help that pathetic 'Hero of Time' retain his normal self. i want to kill Link and not some corrupt version of him" he said "Well then go in no one is stopping you" said the girl

"Then why warn me?" Kitoran said

"because I thought that you were someone who could be change into an evil soul I was wrong." said the girl

"Oh believe me I'm not an 'evil' soul my soul is...more or les pure it's just the blade i have is corrupting my soul and i need to find away for it to stop before i end up like _Link" Kitoran said_ His voice dripping with hate.

"I'm sure it is" said the girl sarcastically

"Oh and your an expert in soul purity are you?" Kitoran said

"No but it is sometimes very simple to tell" the girl said

"Possibly...but exactly who 'are' you?" Kitoran said

"Names Sylvia i come from Kokiri forest" the girl said

"Ahhhh so your one of the newer Kokiri? then i see why you are so concerned for me but I must do this so I may return to the forest as well...so my home" he trails off. Sylvia uses faore's wind at the temple entrance and walks away. "Huh well...oh well" Kitoran said as he Continues into the temple. once Sylvia is sure he is far into the temple she follows him in. Walking through some of the corridors Kitoran steps and says "I know your following me but why? am i really that interesting?" "just curious what about what is in this temple" Sylvia told him "then why not explore by yourself? or do you think it is to dangerous to explore alone?" Kitoran said " I have my reasons for fowling you through this death house" Sylvia told him "Then i wont pry but at least don't act like you need to hide from me. i like the company" Kitoran said he Grins as he continues walking. Sylvia follows him but hears something breathing other then them "...There's something bothering you isn't there? what's wrong?" Turning around and yelling in surprise Kitoran drew his sword. "WHAT THE HELL IS That?" Sylvia ran forward and jabbed her dagger into it's skull Slamming his black blade through the monster cutting the thing in two "Huff Puff...well that was fun" Looking AT THE CORPSE OF THE MONSTER. "OH IT'S JUST A ReDead" Kitoran yelled


	3. ebony temple part 2

Chapter 3 ebony temple part 2

10 more redeads and a dead hand appear "wow we are really lucky that we have this many to kill" Sylvia said as she started stabbing her dagger into redeads "Heh i don't know if this is lucky" Kitoran said Chopping another ReDead in half "hey at least we get to kill some-" a ReDead stares at Sylvia said paralyzing her as the dead hand grabs her NO!" Kitoran yelled Slashing the dead hand into it's mini hands and pulls her from the ReDead. watch out where you look ok? i don't want another Kokiri's blood on my hands." "Another?" Sylvia asked as she killed the ReDead that paralyzed her "I've caused a lot of deaths ok. that's all you need to know. it's from my past far too long ago for even the forest sage to remember." Kitoran said turning to continue down the hallway.

"How long are these halls they seem to on forever" said Sylvia

"I have no idea...in all my thousands of years of life I've always avoided this place because of the evil in the area but now that I'm basically as evil in heart as Ganondorf i guess it doesn't matter eh?"

"but I swear we went down this hall already"

Kitoran Stops "...Maybe we have been down this hall before..." Clearly not wanting to admit he's lost he continues forward "if were lost we can use faores wind to go back to the entrance" Sylvia said "No...i can no longer use the powers of Faore...i don't trust myself to use it the last time i used it was horrid... no i will never use that spell anymore..." Kitoran said Looking at Sylvia. "Please if you need to use it but leave me out of it...besides i think we are almost there...i can feel the evil energies of the temple multiplying...heheheHAHAHAH! it feels so good to be in such a place where i can be true to my soul..." Turning back to the hall and walks away. "you can FEEL the evil energies" Sylvia said continuing to follow him "Yes I can 'feel' the darkness of this place drawing the evil in my soul toward someplace in here but...this has never happened before...I feel at ease with the dark powers flowing though me and the dark magic's in this place seem to have a calming effect on my mind..." Said Kitoran "I think I can see a room at the end of this hall. guess were weren't lost after all" Sylvia said Kitoran started Grinning like a kid at Christmas. "I knew Karan knew the way this time"

"who?" said Sylvia

"Oh Karan? he's my sword" Kitoran said talking as if it was normal for a person to talk to a sword

"you talk to your sword" Sylvia said

Sylvia hears giant footsteps behind them and turns around to see that a suit of armor with a huge sword is following them "No no not my sword it's..." Kitoran said Seeing the armor. "Umm this may be a problem.…" Sylvia stabbed the armored monster several times in the head The armored monster swings it's sword at Kitoran Dodging the sword by a hair Kitoran raised his hand to the Armor and a pillar of dark magic blasted the armor back into a wall. "Man i have to pay better attention!"


	4. ebony temple part 3

Chapter 4 ebony temple part 3

A man wearing silk white robes walks through the dark castle. He notices Zelda in her little crystal "How this item has changed my soul and yet I still hold no positive feelings toward you vile princess. This castle is too dark I should brighten it up a bit." With a wave of his hand the darkness in the castle was consumed by light. Outside of the castle the monsters are fewer. The towns people are no longer redeads. They see a bright light engulf the town. A young boy in purple sees this as well. "Tch! What a waste I liked the new darker castle town" He complains as he leaves town, on the way to Malon Ranch. Links head shoots up about half way to Malon Ranch. "Someone is in the temple... Heh. Good thing I rigged the place with traps. They won't even make it to the treasure room." During his inner monologue He arrived at Malon Ranch. "Hmph that stupid goody goody lives here with her imbecile of a father. Always so perky and clinging to hope. Let's see what happens when hope fades away right before her eyes." Even from a great distance smoke could be seen from Malon Ranch. The fires of hatred and revenge embracing the ranch violently until only ash remained. In the dark temple a gerudo woman stood before the alter to the dark ebony blade. "It's a good thing my whip gives me control over dark magic or I wouldn't have been able to teleport here... huh. Sounds like fighting." The shrill scream of a ReDead reverberated in her eardrums. She froze "I can never get used to that" She thought opening the door to enter the battle in the other room. "There's no one here? I know I heard a cry!" She turned to the left and saw someone (Kitoran) who was about to step on a trap floor panel. " STOP MOVING!" Renàle screamed. Breathing heavily from the back to back battles Kitoran turned to his companion. "Now as i was saying before..." Seeing the newcomer. "NOW WHAT!" Renàle throws a rock where Kitoran was going to step. A giant axe falls from the ceiling right in front of Kitoran "A trap, y..you would have been sliced in 2." Renàle replies shying away from the violent outburst "Oh then you have my thanks...and no need to be afraid it's just this place is messing with my head. dark powers do that to us Kokiri" Kitoran said "I s…see. You can't get any further without the right key (Boss key) it takes 3 people to reach. Maybe we can help each other? We both need to advance past that door. You wouldn't be here otherwise, correct?" said Renàle "Well i came here to find a cure for my...never mind yes I'm sure I'm sure we can help each other. By the way I'm Kitoran of The Kokiri Forest." Extending a hand to the taller girl.

"And I am Renàle of the gerudo tribe" Shakes hands. "Have you noticed the dark magic weakening?"

"Yes i have...and with it it seems my own dark magic's are growing stronger fore some reason..."

"The ebony blade... The source of the curse and the dark magic here was removed by a young man named Link. I don't know your link to this place, person, or blade. There is said to be a tablet in the alter room beyond the locked door explaining the curse in more detail. I want that information, but it is guarded by a giant armored serpent." Kitoran's face darkened with the name Link and his voice echoed with lanent rage and anger. "Is this the Hero of Time your referring to?" "Y.. yes, he wanted to help the Kokiri by removing the curse on the forest but it backfired. He didn't know that the curse would gradually be transfered into him. Turning him into a blood thirsty monster. I take it you came here to help him. The only way to do that is to take the sword from him, but if that happens the curse will be transferred to the new owner. There might be a way to destroy or bind the blade on that tablet." Renàle explained quietly after taking a few steps back.


	5. ebony temple part 4

Chapter 4 ebony temple part 4

"HA! help him? I want to kill him. I came here on a rumor that this place had a great evil and i wanted to see if it was similar to MY curse but now that i know he has the blade only makes it much more reasonable to do so. oh this is perfect HAHAHA!" Kitoran said Renàle's expression turns dark "I see... Well then..." a heavy silence falls over the group. A minute later she continues "My master Ganondorf found the swords counterpart, the ivory shield obliterating the darkness within his soul and turning him into a pure being. He sent me here to gather i formation on the blade in order to destroy it to help all races. I won't pry about your reasons for your hatred towards link but don't let it distract you down here or it could cost you your life. Your worthless as a corpse. Well except as bait to lure the monsters away." She replied coldly "Don't speak to me like that _child _besides i've already been killed by him once what would it matter if i died a second time? and if what you say is true then you should just take your 'Master' to that pathetic 'Hero' and dispose of him if the blade is that powerful." Kitoran said "We would if we could you naive fool! We don't know where he is for one! The other reason is that if we kill him we run the risk of the sword attaching itself to the nearest soul! If it was as simple as killing him, given we knew where he was, we would have done it by now! The swords bloodlust knows not prejudice. It sees all equally. It's only purpose is to destroy. So long as the blade exists so does the danger. That's why I'm here looking for a way to destroy it!." Renàle bellowed in rage "Heh sounds like this blade is almost identical to mine..." Kitoran said

Renàle Takes her whip out. It gives off waves of tangible darkness. Then she notices the other 2 "Who are you?" Kitoran Draws his own blade "What? are you going to attack me?" attacks a Stalfos behind him. " Why the hell would I attack you? We may not see eye to eye but that doesn't change the fact we need to help each other to get that key. By the way, our argument has brought us unwanted attention." Renàle said. Kitoran Looks behind Renàle. "It seems so you might want to duck" As the armored creature from earlier swings it's ax for her head. Renàle Ducks and rolls away "If only the alter room weren't protected by a barrier! Then I could just teleport us in there!" Shoots a ball of darkness at a nearby ReDead. Cutting down several more redeads. "Barrier? what kind i may know away to get past it." Kitoran said "A barrier who's magic is so ancient it predates the birth of the Kokiri as they are now. The very first Kokiri used the spiritual stone to erect a barrier around the sword to stop the curse from spreading further. It also stops invasive magic" Renàle said "Huh?..._I _did that? but then again it's been so long im bound to forget one or two things." Kitoran said Renàle Looks at him funny "WATCH OUT!" There was the armored creature from earlier behind him. Just as it brought it's sword down to slay Kitoran another gerudo appeared in a flash of light blocking the blade. "Renàle, have you gathered the information I asked for yet?" The man was a large gerudo dressed in white satin robes and a cream undershirt with cream slacks and white shoes. He bore a yellow jewel on his forehead with long red hair and pure white eyes. It was the new Ganondorf


	6. ebony temple part 5

Chapter 5 ebony temple part 5

Seeing Ganondorf Kitoran by pure instinct alone raises his blade to strike him but stops in mid swing. "Wait...it's true! i can't sense ANY darkness in your soul!" said Kitoran

"What do you mean can't sense darkness in his soul it's Ganondorf" said Sylvia Using the bright white shield in his left hand he crushes the armored creatures head in, instantly obliterating it. "We're running out of time! Link set Malon ranch ablaze killing Malon, Ingo, and her father! He's headed for zora's domain now." Ganondorf looked at Kitoran "This shield is the ebony blades opposite... This is the ivory barrier." looks around. "We must hurry and get the key!" Renàle exclaimed "Sylvia I just simple can't see any darkness in his...Wait did you say he killed Malon? THAT BASTARD I'LL RIP HIS THROUGH OUT!. where is this key take me to the barrier if i made it i surely can take it down!" Kitoran yelled "the room the barrier protects is guarded by a giant armored snake I can teleport us into that room but we'll have to slay the serpent before we can concentrate on the barrier. EVERYONE GATHER AROUND AND GRAB MY SHOULDER OR HAND. I NEED PHYSICAL CONTACT IN ORDER TO TELEPORT YOU!" Renàle screamed running towards the others. Sylvia grabs her shoulder The room everyone is taken to is large and houses a giant sleeping snake with a metal helmet on. There is a red gem on it's forehead peaking through a hole in the helmet. in the words of the greatly annoying navi HEY LISTEN! That gem looks like it'll break if you hit it! There are balconies you can reach on the sides of the room via stairs. The snake is 15 feet tall. Seeing the snake. "well this could be a problem..." Kitoran said

"of course the weak point is obvious" said Sylvia

"Ya and where did that Navi-like voice come from?" Kitoran said

Ganondorf looks at the snake and eyes go wide "The master sword it sticking out of the jewel! I guess since link isn't pure he can't use it anymore." Ganondorf exclaimed getting into a fighting stance "this should be interesting" Sylvia said running toward the snake and trying to grab the sword "NO don't touch the sword! only the purest of hearts can touch it...meaning only Ganondorf has the ability to use it." Kitoran exclaimed

"fine I'll just attack the snake" Sylvia starts looking for an easier to reach hole in the armor

Thinking for a second before he put his hands about a foot apart. "I hope that works Karan" Slowly a Black Magic ball formed in Kitoran's hands. "If you can cover me I'm cooking up a new spell I've been working on!" "Gannon! jump up and grab the sword!" Renàle screamed. Ganondorf ran up the stairs onto the balcony and jumped onto the serpents' head wrenching free the sword while shattering the jewel at the same time. The snake fell and turned to dust as Ganondorf jumped off back toward the group a black flame emerges from the dust. "Wait it's dead already? awww i wanted to use my Demon's Soul spell ahh well" Fires the spell at a wall causing most of it to crumble. "Oops..." the black flame begins to grow (black flame was my idea) ""Um..what's with the black fire? I'm sure i didn't do that..." "Kitoran can you break the barrier." Renàle asked. The black flame charges toward Renàle "Um...i can _try_ remember i made this thing thousands of years ago...now let's see..." Holding his hands in front of him slowly but surely magic starts to build up into his hands but as slowly as it came it vanished. "...I have no Idea what i did but i think i may have worked cause i need a nap now...night, night" Kitoran falls to the ground exhausted. Get's hit in the back. "AAGH!" crumples to the floor rolling. "STOP! DROP! AND ROLL!" Renàle screamed


	7. ebony temple part 6

Chapter 6 ebony temple part 6

the flame goes inside Renàle Sylvia runs to wake up Kitoran

the black flame starts to take control of Renàle yet she Resists the black flame using dark aura to push the flame away from her. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Notices Kitoran "SONUVA..." Picks up Kitoran and drags away from the battle zone. Ganondorf is using the ivory barrier and master sword to get rid of the enemy "Hmmnhnm? mom?" said Kitoran Dazed and confused the flame runs around leaving a huge trail of fire Kitoran Comes back to. "What the hell is going on! wait..." Sees the black flames. "I've heard of that! it's a rare Poe! it possesses the living is anyone possessed yet?" "no not yet" said Sylvia the flames grow to near ceiling height.

"GET THE BARRIR DOWN BEFORE THE TEMPLE BURNS DOWN" Sylvia yelled

Renàle looks at Kitoran "Almost, that was the shock of a life time I could feel it altering my thoughts!" she dodges fire "I DID DROP IT!...i think...no time to ponder just run for it!" Kitoran said Charges past the Poe towards where he felt the shield give Sylvia follows him The flame charges toward the temple entrance leaving the temple aflame "#&$%ING RUN!" Kitoran yelled "I AM" said Sylvia "The great Deku Tree could run faster...AND HE'S DEAD!" Kitoran yelled back Running like a madman Ganondorf opens the door for the others "GO, GO, GO! HURRY UP!" Renàle catches up with Silvia and Kitoran. Tripping and falling after he got though the doorway. "Ow Damnit! there's still too much dark energy here it's making me dizzy." Kitoran said "we need to use faore's wind to get out of here without dying" Sylvia said

"NO! I refuse to let Her magic's tough me! i can't!"

"we have to there's no way we could get out without it" she told him

"that's when my teleportation magic saves the day" Renàle said She grabbed them both. Ganondorf grabbed her shoulder. "You ready?" "Oh thank Majora" muttered Kitoran flames edge closer to them. Renàle Teleports the group to lake hylia "I must ask Renàle did the action trigger anything?" Ganondorf asked. "Nope, my memory about then is still a blank slate." Renàle replied.


	8. at lake hylia

Chapter 8 at lake hylia

"I must ask Renàle did the action trigger anything?" Ganondorf asked. "Nope, my memory about then is still a blank slate." Renàle replied. "about what?" Kitoran asked "She has amnesia. A gerudo found her in the desert and brought her to me. She can't remember anything before that" Ganondorf explained. "I see...but she doesn't look like one of you dessert gerudo...she looks like she may have come from Termina...and as for how I'd know the difference...I've been around" said Kitoran "Termina?" Renàle asked. "Termina is hyrule sister country. The gerudo there live on the seas as pirates." Gannon answered "Ya and damn good ones at that i mean i cant count the times I've almost been killed by and angry gerudo pirate..." Kitoran said Sylvia passes out since she is Burt and her leg is cut and losing blood fast Seeing Sylvia pass out Kitoran rushes to her side. "Oh goddesses! she'll die if we don't do anything...WAIT i know!" Opening his item pack he pulls out 2 vials of red potion and smears the contents of both on her wounds. "Ok that should heal the burns and stop the bleeding but now for the bandages..." Grabbing some bandages from his pack he carefully wraps her leg and finishes. "OK then...hopefully this will work...Gannon we should set camp for Sylvia's sake" "Of course I'll help" He said tipping Sylvia's head back and pouring a blue potion down her throat. "Thank you 'Former dark lord'. said Kitoran jokingly. Sylvia started to wake up "Wwere are we...why are we not on fire" she said "we teleported out were safe...for now" Kitoran said Sylvia stands up "were are we now?"

"We appear to be at Lake Hylia...Heh the nightmares i have of this place." Link walked to the waterfall and played Zelda's lullaby. The waterfall parted and in walked Link grinning like a madman firing ice arrows left and right. He put Zora's Domain back into a deep freeze. When he was done he decided to visit the graveyard in Kakariko village only to run head on into a fight "look the entrance to zora's domain is frozen" Sylvia said pointing to the entrance.

Kitoran Looked at the short-cut in the lake. "So it is...the last time that happened was when you Gannon froze it...i believe it would be the perfect place to start our search for that 'Hero' you all love" Renàle looked at Ganondorf "Hey Gannon can you melt the ice with your magic?" She asked. He tried and succeeded in melting a big enough hole. "With the domain like this lake hylia has dried up again. This isn't good." Renàle thought out loud while climbing into the hole.

Sylvia went through the hole to "with the domain frozen up hyrule's water supply will soon dry up" Kitoran followed close behind "I swear if we have to go to the water temple again and i become Shadow Link again i will destroy everything" "We would need fire arrows to melt this!" Renàle screamed. Ganondorf cringed "That's my ear your breaking. Anyway my magic can't undo something like this. I could cause it if I wanted but not stop it." "You went in the water temple is it as long and boring as they say it is" Sylvia said

"Sylvia it is horrid and to top it off my experience wasn't pretty...it was when me and Link first meet. And because of Ganondorf''s illusion room he made me look like Shadow Link so we exchanged sword blows...in the end i was defeated, slain by Link...how i still live is beyond me but I'm not taking second chances with that place." "I'm sorry Kitoran. I never should have done that to you. I know you won't forgive me and I'm not asking you to but I am Sorry." Ganondorf said looking Kitoran in the eyes


	9. a plan

Chapter 9 a plan

"Oh I don't blame you. i blame those damned goddesses for leaving the triforce here for your evil self to get a hold of and of link who was the one that killed me. your only fault is you failed to kill that bastard." Gannon Glares at Kitoran "Do you even know what happened to me! At first all I wanted was prosperity for the gerudo until this cursed triforce symbol appeared! It started corrupting me until I couldn't even see right from wrong! It was as if it was whispering hallow yet seducing temptations in my ear and I couldn't stop it!" Ganondorf was slightly upset which was a great feet considering the shield that drains his darkness away "well if you think about it that was the Goddesses Din speaking to you it was She that corrupted you." Said Kitoran "I feel free now without her voice whispering in my ear nonstop. Ever since I got the Ivory barrier I haven't heard one whisper. We should rest it's getting late. Can you or Silvia cook? I can't, and Renàle... well let's just say I want to live." Ganon said "Heh Ya i can cook come on I've live longer than your race!" Starting a fire Kitoran pulls all the resources he needs for a stew and gets to work. "We should find out were link went we can't just watch him destroy and kill" slyvia said "Well seeing as the zora's domain is frozen solid i think he may be there of close to it. and we should hurry cuz at this rate he'll reach MY home and then i may become an enemy to you all..." Kitoran said "The closest place to the domain is Kakariko he must be there" said slyvia "if so by the time we get there he'd be gone and the village destroyed. it would be smarter to wait and set a trap where he'd go next. and from what the gerudo said he went to find the sword for my village and the Kokiri Woods are right next to Kakariko Village I'd assume he's heading there as we speack" said Kitoran "Then we should set up a trap for him in the Kokiri forest" Sylvia said "indeed we should...Gannon...what's your take on this?" said Kitoran

Ganondorf looks at Kitoran "Can you not smell the smoke from the flames coming from that direction?" He asked looking south. "It is most likely already too late for the people there." He added with pity for the townsfolk there lacing his voice "Wait what your saying is the Kokiri have already been attacked" Sylvia said to gannon Ganondorf turned to Silvia "No I'm saying I smell fire from the direction of Kakariko village." "Then we head to Kakariko" Sylvia said "we may be able to stop him from hurting more innocents" she said "NO! it would be fruitless! we can't help them in time to rescue them. we have to cut Link off" Kitoran said "If we go to Kakariko we may be able to cut him off" said slyvia Renàle interrupted the two. "But if the village is on fire doesn't that mean Link is already there?"

"no it means he may have just left or he is currently attacking" said slyvia "That's what I just said, if the place is on fire he's already there. That statement could mean he is currently attacking or already done. Since he's already there we'd never make it in time. The road there takes at least a day on horseback, 2 walking as we are. We should wait in Hyrule field near the Village. We can catch him on his way out." Renàle suggested "We could wait in hyrule field near the village, but I think we should either go in the village or find his next target and go there" said slyvia "Well the only places of importance that are past there are Death mountain and the ghost temple in the graveya... FUCK, Links ocarina! He can use it to teleport! We have to hurry! We'll split into 2 groups. Group one goes to Death mountain and 2 goes to the ghost temple! Who wants to go where?" Renàle asked "I'll go to the ghost temple" Sylvia said

"I'll take the shadow temple my dark powers will give me an edge" Kitoran said "That leaves Gannon and Renàle to go to death mountain" slyvia said "how will we communicate with the other team? on the off chance we find link and need help?" Kitoran asked "Renàle can teleport to tell us and I can use faores wind to tell them" slyvia suggested "so in either case me or Gannon will have to fight Link alone for a time?...Heh I'm fine with a rematch with him" Kitoran said "Do not engage in combat unless you have to! We don't know what new power the sword has given him!" Renàle screamed as she and Ganondorf teleported to Kakariko village. Sylvia starts walking towards Kakariko. "HEH 'only if you have to?' well then I'll just HAVE to carve him if i see him" Kitoran said

Sylvia turns around to Kitoran "you comming" "Hm? Oh yes coming" walks up beside Slyvia


	10. Lanose

Chapter 11 lanose

nearly a day later Sylvia and Kitoran reach a burning Kakariko village. "well this place stood no chance" said Kitoran "It stood less then a chance" said Sylvia Renàle walks around the burnt village with Ganondorf "No sign of him. Come on Gannon let's head up to death mountain." as the walk through the gate a shadow fallows in their footsteps ."This is why i fear for my village...this one had fighters...mine does not" said Kitoran Sylvia hears the minute of forest " he's on his way to the forest temple"

A bare Zoran woman appears before Kitoran and Silvia. "You smell strongly of the scent of purity. The scent of the ivory barrier." The zora said. Scoffing "Ha! me pure i wish i was such a thing...but how do you know of the ivory barrier?" said Kitoran "How can you not know me Kitoran? Is your memory finally failing you old man?" She giggled at her own joke. "It's me Lanose the guardian of the sun temple and watcher of the ivory barrier of course!" She said walking over and attempting to pink Kitoran up to hug him. " Who is this?" she asked looking at Silvia. A dead Kokiri body materializes in front of the 3 from a burst of Faore's wind. / Link was quite happy with his handy work. He looked upon the splinters that remain of the great Deku tree sprout. "I suppose I should go now... I hope that pesky Kitoran likes his present." He played the ocarina and entered the temple of time. "I am Sylvia" she said to lanose "Hey just cuz i had a small brain laps don't mean i forgot you!" Kitoran said Letting her pick him up for the hug but as soon as the dead Kokiri appeared he went from fairly happy to almost demonic in anger. "WHAT! HE'S AT THE VILLAGE! I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!" He starts rushing to the Kokiri Forest. Sylvia runs after him. "WHEN I FIND HIM I'LL KILL HIM!" Kitoran yelled "wait you go on ahead I'll get Renàle and Gannon" Sylvia said using faores wind to go to were Renàle and Gannon "NO! I can't wait my people need help!" Kitoran yelled "That damned princess expected me to save her and lose all the people precious to me in the process! Nuh uh, no way! She'll see what happens to those who cross me, EVERYONE WILL!" Link went on in an insane ramble. "It's your turn now sages! You'll pay for helping that wicked woman! You all will!" He screamed striking the pedestal that once held the master sword. Cracking the pedestal. / Ganondorf heard a crack from the master sword. holding it up to the sun he saw a long crack in the handle. / Link plunged the ebony blade into the pedestal causing it to explode making the magic of the sacred realm vanish along with the sages. The sages were no more. / As he held the master sword up examining it. it exploded into fine powder. Ganondorf stood there shocked. / Lanose Ran after Kitoran " WAIT FOR ME!" She screamed. Sylvia lands in front of Renàle and Gannon "link just attacked the Kokiri Kitoran is on his way to the forest" "What? He's going to get himself killed! we have to stop him now!" said Gannon Meanwhile Kitoran was just approaching the Kokiri Forest. "we need to save him i'll teleport us" grabs them and uses faores wind


	11. hyrule's final hour escape to termina

Chapter 12 hyrule's final hour escape to Termina

Sylvia lands in front of Renàle and Gannon "link just attacked the Kokiri Kitoran is on his way to the forest" "What? He's going to get himself killed! we have to stop him now!" yelled Gannon Meanwhile Kitoran was just approaching the Kokiri Forest. "we need to save him I'll teleport us" said Sylvia as she grabs them and uses faores wind. "Yes we must" said Gannon They teleport in front of Kitoran. Kitoran stops at the group "Don't try to stop me this is something I HAVE to do!" he said "No you have to calm yourself if you rush into this blindly you'll only end up killing yourself" said Gannon. Renàle let go of Sylvia and Ganondorf dropping to her knees and emptying her stomached at the sight before her. dozens of dismembered Kokiri bodies littered the forest floor. Dekus had decided to take residence in Kokiri village and started pelting the three with Deku nuts. / Link had destroyed the temple of time and left for the spirit temple. At the highest points of the temple he played an altered version of the song of storms causing the gerudo desert to turn into a giant muddy sinkhole swallowing the gerudo. He heard a rumble in the distance. " Guess the bombs I put in the core of death mountain finally went off! The volcano is erupting and those gorons will be encased in hardened magma! It's done. I've finally finished this cursed land off once and for all! This land though... It's not the only one who's wronged me." He looked to the east. "Guess it's time to pay Termina a visit." With that he put the ocarina to his lips and was gone. Sylvia looks up to see link teleporting somewhere. With tears streaming from his eyes Kitoran looked across his home. "That bastard...he caused all this and your telling me to be CALM? I'm the last of my kind the great Deku sprout is dead and with no Deku sprout we cant be reborn...if i died it would be a favor...but...(His face taking on a deranged and psychopathic look)...hehehe if I kill him though...maybe i can use the blade to reverse the effects...and use the ocarina and the song of time to reverse EVERYTHING! heheheHAHAHAH!"

"Link deserves to die at this point, but where could he have gone there's nowhere left in hyrule" said Sylvia. Renàle's eyes went wide. She pulled on the white silk sleeve of Ganondorf robes to get his attention. She was pale and in pain. She had a horrible head ache. "I Know where he will go and I think you do to Gannon" said Kitoran "True he must be headed for Termnia" Gannon said "Yes Renàle?" he said "what's Termina?" Sylvia asked "It's an alternate dimension inside of the Lost Woods" Gannon explained

"I lived in lost woods for 3 years and I didn't find it, how could I miss something like that" Sylvia said "It's hard to find even for Lost Woods denizens it is located in a very dense part of the woods" Kitoran explained "The moon... the moon... IT'S GONNA CRUSH US!" Renàle went into the fetal position trembling. "Man the wheel Kila! The waves are going to capsize us!... Pull down the sail! We'll ride the waves! And you call yourselves pirates!" She was having flashbacks. She passed out. ""What's wrong with you girl? remember thing you don't want to?" Kitoran said (Kitoran's going a little insane currently so he's somewhat evil right now) Lanose aimed a slap to the back of Kitoran's head. "SNAP OUT OF IT! Kitoran... I know what your going through. Remember you helped me when my clan was nearly wiped out, but not all of them are gone! Are you so far off the deep end that you cannot sense the growth of another Deku sprout deep beneath the soil! Can you not sense the surviving Kokiri hiding in the lost wood?" Lanose asked trying to help her old friend. Pointing his Dark Kokiri Blade at Lanose and going to attack her but suddenly Kitoran stopped and fell to his knees clutching his head. "Oh no...I almost...I have to get a better hold on my sanity I almost tried to kkill you..." Kitoran said. "Have you honestly forgotten why your mind is warping? I'm older than you and my memory is better. Do not worry Kitoran I could have stopped you using my magic. It's not the best but it is good enough to defend myself. You don't remember I used the essence of light in your heart to forge the ivory barrier?" Lanose asked seriously. Her perma-grin fading away. "Yes i do...but this darkness i harbor now may take me over one day...and I fear the repercussions would be far more serious than what link is doing." Renàle mumbled in her sleep "Mother? Why does the moon act so strangely... Are we going to die... mother please wake up! Mother... MOTHER!" She twisted and thrashed on the ground still unconscious. "Will someone shut her-I mean help her?" said Kitoran Renàle couldn't stop the onslaught of memories entering her mind. One in particular stood out though. #flashback# "Mother! What story do you have for us today?" A five year old Renàle asked happily." her mother turned to her "How about the dawn of the crimson age?" She asked. "Ooh I love that story!" Renàle squealed in joy. "long ago the light was taken from a Kokiri's heart to make a key that looked liked a shield. Whoever held this key became an invincible hero. At the same time the darkness from a zora's heart was taken to make a key in the shape of a sword. Whoever held it became evil. The sword and shield when used together creates the ultimate tool for the goddesses to use. A person who keeps the balance between light and dark, creation and destruction. When the 2 keys are found a third key will appear. No one knows what it looks like though. The three keys and the triforce chosen ones will open a door to the worlds salvation..." The memory faded away. Renàle had said all of that in her unconscious state. "Wait...it's...it's true...I remember now...long ago i was asked by the goddesses to use my pure soul to create the Ivory Shield but when they did they also created the Ebony Blade saying they needed to keep balance between good and evil...I had no idea they meant something like this!" Kitoran said he Drops beside her. "Hey hey...take your time." He said "Sorry.. thanks Kitoran In this state I can't tele... teleport us to Termina and Farores wind can only take you to places you've already been... cough... we should rest for the night a lot as happened today. Maybe we can chat and get to know each other better?" Renàle asked. "Good we should...but...can I take some time to bury the Kokiri?" Kitoran said "Of course how insensitive of me. I can't stand right now so I can't help I'm sorry. I know I'll cook a... never mind I just remembered what Ganondorf threatened to do If I ever cooked that 'poisonous slop' his words not mine, ever again." Renàle said grabbing nearby branches and leaves within her reach for a fire. As Kitoran got to his burials Gannon looked to Renàle. "I never said that! I said 'Vile Stew'"

"Really? Maybe it was Kotake who said that then. Though it was an accurate description considering I poisoned 3/4ths of gerudo fortress." Renàle tried to remember.

"Why did they let you cook? I'm surprised you didn't kill everybody!" said Gannon

Renàle pouted pathetically "Well excuuuuuse me. It was my very first time cooking! I had read the cookbook but SOMEONE put rat poison in an empty dry meat box." Said Gannon Lanose walked over to help Kitoran "I'm so sorry." She said as she buried Mido. Lanose walked over to help Kitoran "I'm so sorry." She said as she buried Mido. "This isn't your fault Lanose...it's Link's...for being to weak to resist the evil in the Ebony Blade!...my own blade is far more evil than that and i resist it day in day out perfectly!" said Kitoran "considering it was white, dry, powder chicken breast for flavoring, no I didn't." Renàle replied to Gannon sticking her tongue out at Gannon. "Sigh...And how did you suffer no ill effects?" Gannon asked "As a pirate I've built u a strong immune system becau...se of.. poisonous fish... Where did that come from? I was never a pirate. Or was I?" Renàle pondered aloud. "Think about it Kitoran. He used to be pure. He didn't know how to nor could he fight it. If someone challenged you to an archery contest and you accepted full well knowing that you don't know how to use a bow who do you think would win?" Lanose explained. "Yes you were...before I found you" said Gannon

"Ahh i see because my soul has been battling evil for so long i can resist it but his soul is pure so it cant resist the influence of evil?" Kitoran said "Correct, you battled small amounts of darkness within yourself when you were young. Link did not. It's like getting an immunization shot to defend you from darkness that Link never got." Lanose explained to Kitoran. Renàle is confused. "I don't remember being a pirate... Do I? I kinda remember the ocean and having a war with the zoras. Stealing a Zora songstresses eggs." Renàle again ponders out loud. / Link was thrilled! This land was more of a challenge to destroy than Hyrule. He barely escaped from the canyon with his life. "Wow the undead here are stronger than in Hyrule. Maybe I'll have better luck in the swamp." With that he teleported away.


	12. hell in clock town

Chapter 13 hell in clock town

Lanose looks at Sylvia. "We know next to nothing about you. Tell us about yourself... hmmm... where you from?"

"I come from Kokiri village" said Sylvia answering the question

"Oh, I'm from Choral Chasm. The Zora tribe that lives in the choral reefs of the ocean on the outskirts of gerudo desert." Lanose replied.

"where is coral chasm" Sylvia asked

"It's in the ocean on the outskirts of the gerudo desert." Lanose replied.

"How come you're not there now" Sylvia asked

My duty is to the wielder of the ivory barrier. As it's eternal guardian." Lanose explained

"Why is it your duty" Sylvia asked

"As the creator of the sword and shield I must take responsibility for the chaos they create." She replied

"You created that reched sword!" Sylvia yelled

"The goddesses will is my own. Whatever they command I will fulfill even creating that damnable sword," She replied calmly.

"Why did they want you to make the sword and shield"

"The sword and shield used together create the ultimate tool for the goddesses to use. A tool that keeps the balance between light and dark. The sword and shield were never meant to be used separately... That's all I remember right now, after all this happened over 10,000 years ago. At the beginning of the creation of this world." She was getting sleepy.

"It's getting late" said Sylvia looking up at the sky "We will need our rest"

"Goodnight" Lanose walks over to the pond and submerges herself falling to sleep as Renàle and Ganondorf continue their petty argument on poisons.

Sylvia walks over to a Kokiri house to sleep

In hyrule field a black flame stood "hyrule is dead" it talks without emotion "Maybe Termina will give me a chance to kill people" It flies through the air towards Termina.

After the argument Renàle curled up next to the fire deciding to let it's warmth coax her to sleep. "Who... am... I..." She drifted off. after arriving in Termina the flame feels a dark energy heading towards the swamp it flies toward the energy landing in front of link "Can you not see I'm busy you soul possessing pest. Get lost, I have to poison the swamp before Kitoran and his entourage get here." Link grumbled still trying to summon the miasma spewing plant in the swamp temple. Kitoran-while everyone else was sleeping- was sitting in front of the Former Great Deku Tree silently not able to sleep. the flame flies towards link. Sylvia walks toward Kitoran in the middle of the night. Not turning to look Kitoran spoke "Heh...to think I've retuned home for the first time in decades and to find it like this...why did i ever agree to use my soul to make that shiled?" The monster appears swinging a vine at the flame as Link teleports using dark magic to a few feet away dodging the flame. "Ah, that was time consuming but it's done" Link muttered. "why did the goddesses want to make that cursed blade is the question" Sylvia said "It was they needed their chosen to have the power of the gods so their chosen would be able to carry out their every will...at least that's as far a my memories go..." Kitoran responded Link watched the flame flee. "It causing chaos in clock town will only help me." Link thought as he teleported towards the pirates hide out. / Renàle had a bad feeling causing her to wake up. "I feel an impending sense of doom." She looked around, and seeing no one figured it was her imagination drifting off to sleep once more. "We need to find a way to Termina fast it may not be there in the morning." Said slyvia "I know...but the others need rest..." Said Kitoran "fine but we need to wake up first thing in the morning" slyvia said

Lanose stepped out of the shadows toward Sylvia and Kitoran "It appears Renàle is the only one sleeping. We are here and Gannon is staring off into space somewhere. Didn't Renàle say she could teleport us there once she has rested?" "yes she did" slyvia said "I just wish i had got here in time..." Said Kitoran "Then rest. We have been traveling for 3 days without any sleep. We will surely lose once we confront Link without proper rest." Lanose explained. "fine by me Sylvia" said dozing off to sleep "Kitoran I'm sorry but the only thing you can do now is rest and regain your strength. You'll need it when we find Link." Lanose explained. "...yes...I suppose so" said Kitoran "Rest, we will have a proper service for the Kokiri when we awaken. Then we go to Termina." Lanose said going to the pond and drifting off once more. "Sigh...i should get some sleep..." Falls into a light nightmare ridden sleep. *Morning arrived quickly for the group thankfully* Renàle was next to the burned out fire pit snoring lightly while Lanose was just waking up. Waking up Kitoran goes to wake up Slyvia. "is it already morning" said slyvia. In Termina clock town is ablaze with black fire heading toward the clock tower. "Yes but still dark" Kitoran said Lanose left the water holding 5 fish. "BREAKFAST!" She screamed. "Cool" said Kitoran "Good I was worried Renàle would cook" Sylvia said lanose throws the fish into sticks and mounts them above the fire except one. "Zora eat fish raw." Renàle walked over "I had no clue it was rat poison jeez." "You said every box was filled with it" Sylvia said to Renàle Gannon and Kitoran look at each other then say "we had nothing to do with it!" "I said 'The box that should have the white powdered chicken breast had the rat poison in it.' The 2 powders looked alike and... you know what never mind. I don't care anymore." She walked over and plucked a cooked fish from the fire eating. Sylvia eats some fish to. "Hehe well that was amuseing" said Kitoran "we should get to Termina before it ends up like hyrule" slyvia said "Chances are were too late" Kitoran said "We may not be, Renàle teleport us to termina" slyvia said. Renàle sticks tongue out defiantly at Kitoran and Ganondorf "Traitors! No fish for you!" picks up the other 2 fish and starts running away. guess you two get no fish" Sylvia said laughing. "You guys are mean" Renàle points at the group and sends them to clock town.

Waiting for them is the happy mask salesman except his eyes are open and there black without pupils. Renàle hands Kitoran and Ganondorf their fish and walks over to the salesmen waving her hands in front of his face. " Heeeeelloooooo, is anyone home in there?" The salesman tries to punch Renàle. she jumps back "My nose, my nose! Ow! I wasn't expecting that!" She dodged a punch aimed at her gut. The black flame emerges from the salesman "Why are you not dead that temple fire should have killed you, yet here you are" it said "Why should I tell you? It's better to keep you guessing." Renàle replied with a mocking grin. Flame charges at Renàle. "Wait! It's the Poe! he's possessed him!" "OH HELL NO!" Renàle went on a dodging spree, "Why are you attacking us!" Flame changes direction and goes toward Kitoran. Renàle runs to go grab Kitoran to pull him out of the way of the flame. the flame hits Sylvia she falls to her knees her eyes become black she pulls out her dagger and tries to stab Kitoran. Dodging the knife. "Why is it always me?...come on Poe fight me mano et mano!" said Kitoran. The flame comes out of Sylvia and goes to possess Kitoran while he's talking.

"MOVE KITORAN MOVE!" Lanose screamed standing in the far back next to Ganondorf. "HA this Poe cant posses me!" Stands waiting. Enraged the flame grows to the size of the clock tower. "Well you have size! but is that all you can do?" Being as loud as possible to draw the Poe's attention so the others can attack. Renàle get's into a fighting stance "We need to run! We have to lure this thing away from the town before someone gets hurt!" "Yes it's imperative no one gets hurt!" gannon said. "The south gate! It leads to an almost unpopulated swamp land!" Renàle yelled. "How did I know that?" She thought as she ran toward the south gate. "Worry about it later! right now we have to make the most of Kitoran's distraction!" said gannon. Renàle shoots a dark ball at the Poe. It gets absorbed "Note to self, dark magic doesn't work! Gannon use the shield! The master sword was destroyed on death mountain so the next option is the shield!" "I hope this works!" Charging the Poe Gannon goes to bashed the black mass with the shield. The shield emitted a light going into the Poe. The shield purifies all darkness. "Well that worked nicely" said ganon "LOOK OUT!" Lanose pushed Gannon out of the way as the Poe started getting back up. It would have crushed him. Lanose shot a ball of light at it burning its arm. "It's an ancient and angry Poe! It's gonna take more than one hit to take it down!" Renàle screeched in alarm as it started reaching for her. The only thing she could do was keep dodging since her arsenal was all black magic, but she can't dodge forever. redeads start rising out of the ground near the poe. "Son of a Majora!" yelled Gannon & Kitoran. Gannon taken by surprise had the shield fly from his hand and onto the ground. "DAMN!" Lanose stared at Ganondorf in shock when the shield vanished in a blinding flash of light and returned to his hand. "The shield... i.. it has bonded w.. w... with him. That... how could..." She was speechless. She regained her composure "Out of all the people on this planet it chooses him as it's one true master. Now only death could separate him from the shield." Lanose said to herself as she blasted a ReDead with an ancient light. "Well that's handy!" He once again attacks the ReDeads. "Come on Ya Poe! fight me!" said Kitoran Completely unaware of what's happening. Lanose looked at Ganondorf "That's not good MORON! Your fate has been sealed...GAH!" Before she could finish a ReDead knocked her out. She fell into the nearby water. / Link watched the fight unfold beneath him from the top of the clock tower. "I remember when that childish skull kid stood here and I where they are now." He heard Lanose speak "She could be a problem." While the others were busy with the Poe and Redeads Link teleported down, grabbed the unconscious Lanose, and teleported away with her. / Zelda watched the fight from a distance and saw Link grab the Zora "What's going on... There he is! There's the desert savage!" She saw Ganondorf fighting the redeads. "I knew I should have had my army kill the filthy beasts instead of banishing them. Though that can't be fixed just yet." She pulled out her dagger (She's in Sheik form) and snuck behind Ganondorf ready to stab him in the back to avenge her father. / ? looked at the carnage from his dimension. So they wield the key to my demise... pathetic mortals! My chosen shall deal with you soon. Gannon sensing danger behind him turned to see Sheik. "Princess no! it's not me this time!"

Kitoran suddenly stopped his shouting and rushed toward clock town shouting back to the group. "I sense a great evil in town! I'll go stop it! it may be Link!" "You still killed my father you desert rat!" Zelda aims the dagger for Ganondorf''s throat only to be pushed back by Renàle. Zelda aimed a ball of light at Ganondorf being absorbed into the shield healing Ganondorf. / Link appeared on top of snow head in the temple there with a completely frozen Lanose statue. "I got out of town just in time. Kitoran would have found me if I'd stayed even a second longer. Link walked over to the gorons suffering from hypothermia. "These guys will be done for soon. All it took was tweaking the temple a bit. Heh, Termina is just as pathetic as Hyrule." "DAMN I lost him...he must have used Faore's Wind! damn him" said Kitoran "Zelda! I've changed! if you don't stop at once I will lay you down!" said ganon Zelda slapped Ganondorf jumped back and threw a throwing knife at his face. / Link looked at the statue "Perhaps it's time I finished this." Link teleported back to clock town appearing right in front of Kitoran. "Hello little pest." That's it! now i take you down!" Gannon said and dodges the knife and smashes Zelda in the chest with his 'Warlock Fist' "Link...how long has it been since you killed me? well it doesn't really matter...what matters is I finally can KILL YOU!" Rushing Link Kitoran slashes at his side. Said Kitoran. Zelda skidded back a little "Ow, that stung a little. That's no way to treat a lady" There was something different about Zelda, far more dark, sinister, and powerful. "I have some tricks of my own though!" She aimed an arrow of light mixed with... Darkness! The ying yang arrow barely missed his face due to Renàle pushing Ganondorf out of the way in just the nick of time. / Link fluidly dodged the attack "You do realize I didn't know it was you in the water temple correct?" Link asked while aiming his sword at Kitoran's Jugular vain. Parrying the sword blow then using the momentum to chop at Link's face. "YOU KNEW! YOU JUST DIDEN'T CARE!" said Kitoran. "Foolish girl getting involved in things that don't concern you!" Zelda ran forward stabbing Renàle in the shoulder. "AAAAAHH!" Renàle screamed. Never before had she experienced the pain of getting stabbed. / Link chuckled darkly while sidestepping and performing a magical circular spin with his sword toward Kitoran "Think what you will, it will change not a thing!" "NO!" said Gannon Taking the shield in two hands he smashes it on the top of Zelda's head as hard as he could muster. "You make me sick Link! You call yourself the Hero of Time but i see no hero! all i see is another Ganondorf!" Jumping aside Kitoran raises his hand and shoots a beam of pure darkness at him" Link absorbs the beam making himself stronger. "Who told you I was Link? I see no Link here child!" Now you get a good look at him. He has pure black hair. The whites of his eyes are red with a white pupil on one and a black pupil on the other. His tunic is a dark purple and he is without his hat. His skin is whiter than snow. "I grow tired of this! If you wish to fight me get stronger, I will be waiting in the Land of Ice and living stone." He teleported away. / Zelda hardly flinched "Now I have a small headache! sigh, Aren't you supposed to be stronger than this oh dark one! PATHETIC!" She disappeared in a flash of light. Renàle lay on the ground bleeding "Damn that hurt! That's gonna leave a scar... " Her eyes go wide "IT BURNS!" She crawls over to the water rinsing out the wound "Fire sprout poison. That was close... If I hadn't washed the wound I'd be dead in minutes. Zelda's serious." Renàle explained. Kitoran shouted loud enough for the group to hear. "DAMN YOU LINK!" Renàle hobbled as quickly as she could over to Kitoran then fell back down. She looked at Kitoran "Are you ok? Can we help?" She asked. Kitoran turned to Renàle but he looked as if he has no idea who she was. "You! your with him aren't you? WHERE IS HE!" Renàle recoiled slightly "K...Kitoran, calm down It's... me Renàle." She was having trouble staying conscious due to blood loss. "Snap out... of it... Kitoran..." She fell to the ground still conscious but just barely. Blinking "What?...NO! this has to be a trick! you-your now her you cant be!" Falling to his knees clutching his head. "THIS-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! KARAN! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" with that Kitoran fell to the ground unconscious. meanwhile Gannon stood by knowing this was a fight only Kitoran could fight. Renàle tried to stand just barely succeeding. "Is he *cough* okay... Where's Lanose?" She looked around falling on her butt again but not seeing Lanose anywhere. Gannon "Don't rush yourself. She must have been taken by Link and that's when Kitoran chased and fought him. As for Kitoran himself...I fear the evil and Darkness in his soul may distort his mind soon...we don't have much time we need to find a place to make our stand against Link should he come." "How funny, you tell me not to rush then you say we should hurry... I'm sleepy..." She rubbed her eyes and tore a piece of see through green fabric that went over her yellow puffy pants tying it around the wound to stop the bleeding "Besides he's waiting for us in the place of ice and living stone. It can only be one place. The frozen... snow head mountain.. home of... the.. gorons..." She passed out. Gannon "Ah damnit...mental Kokiri...wounded gerudo...and no healing magics...great..."


	13. a little break

Chapter 14 a little break

While Renàle slept she had a dream of her only memory before waking up in the gerudo desert to be found and taken in by Ganondorf. She was drifting in an expanse of pure white "3 keys gather in the mirror land hyrule. Wisdom, courage, and power are the names of the keys. Find power and help him reach your land. Help Courage find his way from his wayward path. Stop Wisdom from it's vengeful killing spree. You will not be alone... Help them, 2 Kokiri and a Zoran queen will help you. You will wake up soon but do not be frightened, your past life will be but a dream until the time comes." Renàle awoke suddenly to find it was now night. Just how long had she been out? That didn't matter now what really mattered was "I REMEMBER!" The scream could be heard for miles. She jumped up only to have pain shoot through her body sending her back to the ground. Gannon who had finally set up camp and got Kitoran into a bed/cot turned to Renàle. "very smart you should REST not jump up and down. but what's this about remembering?" "You know I'm an amnesiac! What else could I remember being screamed at the top of my lungs in a joyful squeal with a happy jump, with a painful ending, possibly mean! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" Renàle was on cloud 9 even with her injured shoulder. The one thing she really wanted, her memory, she got it back. "That's great! but you should still take it easy your shoulder needs to heal and i have no healing magic's and Kitoran it still out" gannon said (Renàle should NOT know this *) Yes, yes, mister *power. Stop worrying so much. I highly doubt Link will attack again anytime soon." Renàle scooted closer to the fire to stay warm. "Wait...Mister 'POWER'? how do you know I'm Din's chosen?" gannon said. "Umm uhh, sigh, a voice told me. That and the gold triangle on the back of your hand is hard to miss, Heh. Can we go to the beach after? There's something I need to see." Renàle asked. "Well as soon as Kitoran wakes and Sylvia wake we can go" ganon awnsred. Sylvia starts to wake up

"w..what happened" she said. "Ah she's awake! Can we go now please? It's really important." Renàle was extremely restless. "We were attacked by a Poe and Kitoran had dueled with Link and he escaped but he's not in the best shape and Renàle has remembered what happened to her" ganon said Sylva looks over to Renàle

"Really?, what happened to you" she said.

"I waas attacked by Zelda...that's about it"

"Wait am I hearing things did you say attacked by ZELDA?" slyvia said

Yes attacked by Zelda She was different, Darker, more powerful. She used both darkness and light." Renàle explained. She looked at Sylvia. "Your glowing!" Renàle exclaimed.

"What!" Sylvia looked at herself to see that she is glowing "how is this happening!" A blood red key appeared in front of Sylvia "Young maiden of creation and destruction hear my plea. Bring together the keys of crimsons freedom. Keys of 3 in number. They are scattered.. Wisdom, Courage, and power. Bring them together in the mirror realm of this place fourth bearer." (Only Sylvia can hear this) The key settles in her palm and she stops glowing. "Well this seems...odd" said ganon Renàle looked at Kitoran "That has been bugging me FOREVER! I finally realized what your hair reminds me of, cotton candy!" Renàle screamed trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere. Kitoran woken by the flash of light then the comment from Renàle. "Ugh...unfortunately my hair is not edible" "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Goes to grab a hand full of hair "Really? It looks like cotton candy. Cotton candy is edible."

Still to tired from his mental breakdown he soon finds half of his hair is now in the possession on Renàle. "Um...that's my hair!"

"Gannon! Doesn't Kitoran's hair look like cotton candy!" Renàle asked while holding the pink fluffyness. MY HAIR! LET GOOOOOOOOO"

-Gannon "Indeed it does...maybe it tastes like it to"

-Kitoran "By Majora!"

Renàle smiled while trying to subdue a wiggling Kitoran. Her plan was working. Her plan to make her friends smile despite the situation. "Hey, hey now Gannon. I caught Toran so I get first dibs!" She exclaimed while trying to hold back her giggles.

-Kitoran, terrified. "Oh god don't eat my hair!"

-Gannon "HAHAHA go ahead if you wish!"

-Kitoran "Traitor!"

When Renàle goes to grab more hair to hold her grip loosens on Kitoran giving him the chance to escape. Throwing Renàle off of him Kitoran goes to run but instead falls on his face from tripping over Gannon's conspicuously placed foot. "HAHAHA" Renàle goes to pick Kitoran up again. "His hair is seriously like a pink feather pillow! Check this out Gannon!" She is momentarily distracted by the beach out to the east. She's staring "Heh, Hey Gannon follow me!" She yells running toward the beach holding a struggling Kitoran.

-Kitoran "GANNON HELP ME!"

-Gannon "I'm coming" Runs after her.

She tosses him into the shallow part of the water in case he cant swim. "That oughta cool your temper." She bends over tears spilling from her eyes she laughing so hard while watching Kitoran from the beach. Standing Kitoran looked to Renàle with a 'death glare'. "You have 5 second to run before i kill you...5...4...3..." -Stated jokingly ok course- Runs and hides behind Gannon grabbing his shoulders before he can move "I have a meat shield!" She yelled while laughing. Gannon "Ow a meat shield?"

-Kitoran "That wont help you now!" Runs and slides under Gannon's legs and goes to grab Renale's. Renàle is shocked when she notices her legs being held captive by Kitoran. Renàle tries to shake her legs free to no avail "Let go!" She yelled almost falling over but steadying herself at the last second. Sylvia laughs at the scene she just saw then stops laughing to show them the key "hey look at this thing" she said "it appeared and I heard a strange voice" Renàle stops trying to tick Kitoran off for a moment. "Hmmmm, we should go to the pirates hide out! They have a legend about a key like that." Renàle explained. She froze, She strained her ears to hear a missing melody. "The deserts whispers... The song of the scorching plains... It's gone! I can't sense the gerudo from the desert!" Renàle screamed.


End file.
